


The Atlantis Saga: The Human and His Handsome Atlantean - Merman

by Gdokim



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Atlantean, Atlantis, Explicit Sexual Content, Human, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdokim/pseuds/Gdokim
Summary: After nearly drowning, Callum is saved by Maerin a half Merman and half Atlantean, who he begins falling for.





	1. Prologue

Seven-thousands years ago, a great flood devastated the continent of Atlantis sinking it into the Ocean and killing most of its people. The remaining people quickly adapted to their new surroundings and began to build a bigger and stronger Atlantis. But their desire to rule the Ocean caused friction with the Merpeople of Neptune.

Eventually, a war was waged between the two races that lasted three-hundred-years. Growing tired of all the bloodshed, the kings of the nations of Atlantis and Neptune formed peace alliances with each other, creating the new nation of Atlantis-Neptune.

Eventually, the two races began cohabitating with each other, resulting in half Atlantean half Merpeople. Although the Nations of Atlantis and Neptune still stand, Atlantis-Neptune is a reminder, that peace can be obtained no matter the race...

*Callum is Saved*

Gazing out at the ocean, twenty-one-year-old Callum Waters felt relaxed. Ever since he could remember, he loved the ocean and growing up in Bar Harbor, Maine, gave him a better understanding for the men who made their living as fishermen.

Growing up, Callum never knew his real father was and his mother had died, when he was two. Not having any children of their own, his mother's older sister Elaine and Uncle Rob had adopted him. Since then, he considered them his real parents.

Callum's childhood was great and never gave his Aunt and Uncle any trouble. During some weekends and summers, he would often help his Uncle, on his fishing boat but despite his Aunt fussing over him, she knew how much Callum loved fishing and relented.

It was right after high school, he became a full-time fisherman on his Uncle Rob's boat. Callum was built for it too, at 6'0 and medium build he was able to carry heavier loads than his older counterparts and his help was appreciated too. Callum was also popular with the ladies, with his wavy brown hair and his piercing green eyes, women were clambering all over him, especially at the local pub. He was also popular in school where he was number one swimmer on his swim team and all the girls at his school, would go to his swim matches just to cheer him on. But despite the fact he was popular with the girls, he only had one girlfriend throughout high school. Last year, he had broken up with her to focus on fishing and although Callum missed her, he didn't love her anymore…

"Callum," his uncle shouted " I need your help!" he shouted again, with a worried look on his face. Although The Triton, his Uncle's fishing boat was built to withstand major damage you could never be sure how much damage it could really take and so his first priority was the safety of his men.

As the men were busy preparing the Triton for the storm, the wind began picking up causing waves to pound against the side of the boat. Feeling defeated, Callum's Uncle shouted at his men to abandon the deck and take cover inside the boat. As Callum was making his way towards the other men, a large wave formed beside the boat and came crashing down on him, causing him to lose his footing and fall into the water. The last thing he remembered before falling into the abyss, was someone calling his name...

Gathering all the sea life in the area, Maerin Aquas used his echolocation to guide them to safety. Sometimes the work was tedious, but at twenty-three it was the half Merman half Atlantean's job, to make sure that every living creature in the ocean, was safe.

After Maerin was certain that the Kelp forest was clear, he did one last sweep of the place and as he was about to swim away, something caught his eye. Thinking he forgot a fish or something, he swam up to it… "A human," he said out loud and wondered how the man ended up in the ocean. Not sure if the man was still alive, Maerin quickly blew an air bubble on the man's face so that he could breathe underwater. Looking around for a ship, Maerin didn't see one and he grabbed the man by the waist and began to swim towards his homeland of Atlantis. The human would be safe there, Maerin thought as it covered by a dome and besides he thought, there were other humans living there too.

When they reached the entrance of Atlantis, the guards gave Maerin a puzzled look and after waving his at them, they let him through. While inside of Atlantis-Ne[tune, Maerin, with his newly transformed legs, took the man straight to the nearby infirmary. After he laid the man down on the hospital bed, Maerin got a better look at the man… He was beautiful, Maerin thought causing his heart to thump fast. The human wasn't much older than him he thought and oh, that face of his was sculpted like one of those statues he had seen, in the Atlantis-Neptune Metropolitan Museum.

Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, the nurse entered the room but before she could tend to him, Callum woke up and began to cough violently until all the water was extracted from his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he began scanning the room. "Whe - where am I?" he asked the nurse confused but before she could answer, Maerin answered for her…


	2. The Conversation

"Welcome to Atlantis-Neptune where we have thrived for several thousand years. Half of the people living here come from the Old City of Atlantis where a great flood brought on by a powerful earthquake devastated the city and caused it to sink leaving it in ruins. Now, we co-exist with the Merpeople from the Old City of Neptune and have for centuries; Although I myself, am half Merman.

As you can see, everything here in Atlantis-Neptune is state of the art not like the human cities on land. Both civilizations were advanced even before the merging of the two cities. There is no sickness here and as much as we can, we avoid bringing humans here in order to protect ourselves from many human diseases.

The bed that you are laying on, detects any abnormalities within your body so we are able to diagnose any ailment you have correctly. See that machine over there? Well, it is similar to the human Brain Scanner. We are also a race that possesses healing powers, we are able to also communicate with each other through telepathy. So you'll probably notice some of the people here engaged in silent conversation. Anyway, I'll explain more in detail about how everything works here but for now, I'll let you rest."

Callum lay there in a daze, he was mesmerized by Maerin and at how beautiful he looked. He was also surprised by their conversation and at Maerin's ability to speak English. "I lived amongst humans once and that is how I learned your language." What the hell, Callum thought, did Maerin just communicate with him telepathically? Maerin began to laugh and Callum soon joined in...

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we got the results of one of your tests and it appears that you're not entirely human yourself," Maerin said to a very shocked Callum.


End file.
